Escape Pods Should Never Fail
by tony22445
Summary: This story follows the sole survivor of the USS Relay Run, after it mysteriously exploded leaving no evidence except for the eye witness of Alice, who's on her way down to the planet Relay l at high speeds. Then there's a mysterious Jacob, the only inhabitant on the planet Relay l, he is the only one who knows what happened on that planet.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! It's been awhile since you've seen me, huh! I am not dead nor have I forgotten about this site. I have just gotten busy with school and really NOT liking my other stories. The king of all mobs sequel will be out. (Even though it's been what? 5 months? 6?) Anyway I have gotten into a game called Space Engineers. AND I LOVE IT! I have thought of a great story called Escape Pods Should Never Fail. This story will be my main concern along with The king of all mobs sequel. (If I tell you the title of the sequel it will be a major spoiler, so... sorry) And I will try my hardest to make the chapters long, if you like long chapters. This story WILL NOT be open to OC request, but it will be open to Q &A at the bottom with the characters of the book. And lastly I know how annoying I must have been begging for reviews so... NO MORE! Now let's get on with the story!_**

Chapter 1

"I guess if I'm going to start this journal it should start with my name. Hi, I'm Alice. Yes, that is the best starting point I can think of. I am an engineer on the USS Relay Run. A communications station that also acts as a repairing station. The pilot Captain Relay a total a-... respectful captain and officer. Like I care! He can't hear me, so... CAPTAIN RELAY YOU ARE A- sorry had to cut that out HE CAN hear me and at least he won't know what I said. Anyway I'm going to have to tell you my serial number and everything so just wait a sec-" I turned off my recorder and searched my pockets hoping that I didn't lose my ID card.

Then I heard the distress siren go off and a loudspeaker turn on.

"All men and women get to your-" The loudspeaker ended abruptly and I heard an explosion coming from the bridge.

Then IT happened. All the air was shot out of the deck I was in like a bullet. I grabbed a metal bar and to my surprise the rush of air was gone. The bridge and the upper middle part of the ship was gone and my suit started to blare an alarm. I knew what that meant. And so did everyone on the ship. Low oxygen. I sweared under my breath and looked around desperate to find an escape pod. There were none. I pushed off the metal bar and looked behind me. A single escape pod. About a hundred yards from where I was. Either it's that or a weirdly shaped piece of scrap. I turned my thrusters on and accelerated toward the escape pod. My suit started another alarm. This time it was a suit breach. I looked around my suit and there it was. A small cut right above my wrist. I knew when it happened. It was when I pushed off the metal bar. I grabbed it with my free hand and continued to accelerate towards the escape pod. If I didn't get there soon my suit would run out of air or the vacuum of space would kill me. Then I pushed the emergency thruster override button and accelerate even faster. Too fast. When I got to the escape pod I hit it with a thud and all the air was knocked out of me.

Good thing it was only knocked out of me and not the suit. With 7% of oxygen left I climbed inside. I took of my suit with my uniform still on and headed over to the spare suit hanging on the wall. Someone must have stashed this here, normally suits are not supposed to be kept in the escape pods, but why do I care! I can LIVE! I grabbed the suit off the wall and threw it on. Then I went over to the airlock leading toward the control deck. You would probably not call it the control deck, but this escape pod just saved my life. I'm going to treat it like I would the USS Relay Run. I looked out the window on the "control deck". You know space is really pretty when it's NOT trying to kill you. I looked toward something even more beautiful than the stars. A planet. RELAY'S PLANET. Relay 1. I wouldn't have called it that, BUT protocol says that the highest ranking officer off the crew that found the planet get's to name it. And guess what IT'S MY PLANET NOW. Relay is probably dead or floating in space. Heck, he probably is sitting in a new ship surrounded by his crew following his EVERY order. I would kill to get in that position, but that'll never happen. Instead I have something better. A WHOLE PLANET JUST TO MYSELF! Heh, just to myself. No one's on that planet. Relay was going to report it back to Earth.

CRAP, I'M GOING TO BE THE ONLY ONE ON THIS HUNK OF ROCK THEY CALL A PLANET! Calm down. I can set up a communications and just send my coordinates back to Earth. Then it happened I got stuck in Alice 1's orbit and the sudden force made me hit my head on the control panel. Hard. I blacked out.

* * *

I saw a meteor headed about two thousand yards east. I grabbed my keys with tons of keychains and various keys I collected over the years, but one stood out. A silver dog tag. My mother gave this to me when I was just thirteen. That day Mars was destroyed. It stuck with me for so many years. "Jacob William-" I scratched out the last name. It gave to many bad memories. That and I changed fifteen times. I really don't know what my current one is. I hopped in my car and started the ignition. My car smelled of grease and REEKED off what I settled to call for food. I pushed the rusted gas pedal enough so that my car started to go. I didn't want to waste fuel.

When I was about five hundred feet from where I thought the crash site would be I looked over at the meteor. THAT was not a meteor. It looked like some kind of ship or escape pod. I started to drive faster and when I got to about two hundred feet from the projected crash site the meteor gained speed, turned and crashed right in front of my car making it flip over and over from the impact. I hit my head and blacked out.

 _ **Is it it just me or do these two have a tendency to hit there heads. And before I go I would just like to say please...**_

 _ **"NO MORE!" A crowd of people yelled outside my window.**_

 ** _Okay... I would just like to say..._**

 ** _"NO MORE!" The crowd of people started to chant._**

 ** _But-_**

 ** _"NO MORE! NO MORE! NO MORE!" The crowd of people started to ram my front door._**

 ** _Okay got to end this while I can!_**

 _tony22445_

 _signing out_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am sorry I didn't upload soon. School is REALLY hard. But you probably knew that already... Anyway here is another chapter and I am thinking of accepting OCs, but they may not be main characters. Okay now replies to reviews.**_

 _ **GrayBlackBear- I actually didn't notice she was like Raven until you pointed that out! Anyway I do watch the 100 and it is one of my favorite shows right now.**_

 _ **Alright back to the chapter.**_

 _Chapter 2_

Why? Why do I hurt ALL over? I looked out my window. LAND! LAND! SWEET LAND! I climbed out too quickly. Being away from gravity really does a number to you. Especially when you have a fractured leg. I immediately grabbed my leg and collapsed to the ground. OW! OW OW OW OW OW OW! WHY? Can't I enjoy my success? Then I looked up. A man was staring back at me. He was COVERED in heavy armor.

* * *

I looked at a woman in her mid twenties and she DID NOT look happy. She reached for a small pistol and I aimed my rifle at her.

"Now I'm going to be generous and let you live. Considering you just blew up my ONLY rover." I continued to aim my rifle at her head.

"Hey, I didn't decide to land here. I blacked out in the-" She stopped mid-way in her sentence. It was like she couldn't remember.

"In the escape pod?" I said still holding my rifle towards her face.

"What's an escape pod?" She really couldn't remember.

Oh that's just great. I crashed my rover and now I have to deal with a girl with amnesia.

"The thing you came down in?" I REALLY hoped she would regain her memory.

"Came down in? Where am I? America?" She thought she was on Earth…

Yep, definitely amnesia.

"Earth, was captured by the Mars and Relay 7 seven years ago. Don't you remember?" I put down my rifle.

"THEN WHERE ARE WE?!" She panicked.

"Listen, we are on Relay 1. You. Are. Safe now." I grabbed her shoulders and said slowly.

"BUT, HOW? BRAIN. NOT WORKING." She pushed my arms off her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her head.

"Do you not remember anything?" I moved her hands away from her face and she just shook her head no.

I put out my hand and I helped her up.

* * *

HOW? HOW DO I NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING? NOTHING. NOTHING! All I remember is getting my head hit on something HARD and then waking up. AND NOW I WAS WALKING WITH THIS GUY WHO I BARELY KNOW. I kept looking around me. This is not Earth.

* * *

After about an hour of walking we ran into my small base. When we walked inside she practically jumped at the automatic door. You should've seen the look on her face. I probably shouldn't be laughing at a girl who doesn't even know her own name. I am glad I had an extra room if only… no I promised I wouldn't remind myself of her. When the girl was fast asleep I hopped into my "plane" if you could call it that. It was fairly small. It had a rotor on the front and back. There were also thrusters on all sides built for the atmosphere. I grabbed the controls and began my patrol of the area.

* * *

I woke up to a jolt. Abby, yes. YES! It's not much but I FINALLY have something to start with. Then I remembered how I got here… an escape pod. It all came rushing back to me. But, for the life of me I could not remember the name of the ship I was in. It probably doesn't matter anyway. Does it?

* * *

About an hour after I began my patrol and I saw something… it was a small ship. From the shape I could make out, it looked like a small fighter. I started to descend down towards the small fighter and to my surprise I saw someone inside the fighter. Unfortunately the glass was a bit blurred. A man somewhere in his twenties from the looks of it. And by the looks of his landing he probably was fresh out of flying school as well. I opened the hatch and I noticed something. This man was dead. He was shot through the chest and a piece of paper was attached to his suit. It read,

 _Dear whoever is reading this,_

 _I am Lieutenant Relay, son of Captain Relay. When I had landed a stranger attacked me. As you are reading this I may be dead. Or I may be captured. But, whatever it may be DO NOT try to find. If I am still inside my plane, dead or otherwise._

 _~Lieutenant Relay_

There was another letter, but this letter was attached to his helmet.

 _Dear whoever ELSE is on this planet,_

 _I killed Lieutenant Relay and unless you want to end up like him I suggest you get off this planet as soon as you can. But… that's not all I want you to do. I want you to hand over all your weapons, vehicles and valuables by two Earth weeks. That equals one half of a week here. And if you think you're going to fight me, you'll have every bounty hunter in the universe wanting you're smug little head. You got all that? Good. Meet me in two weeks._

 _~Krela_

KRELA! No, no, no, how did she find me?! It was that Captain Relay wasn't it. Every time I think I escape him he always finds me. Not this time, I've worked to hard to get where I am now. I've worked to hard.

 _ **Okay, this is where I would like to put out a OC submission form, thing.**_

Name:

Home planet (optional)

If they worked on a space ship or space station what is the space ship or space station's name? (optional):

Skills (optional, but helpful!):

Personality traits:

Vehicle of choice (optional):

Weapon of choice (optional as well):

 _ **So if you guessed it... I am doing OC contests and they will be up next chapter or so. So see ya then!**_

 _Tony22445_

 _Signing out._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry everyone I have not uploaded to DeviantArt or Fanfiction in a while. (DeviantArt I fairly DO NOT want to do, drawing is HARD) I am currently working on a project which I will tell you what it is once it is finished. I REALLY do want to continue writing this story, SO let's get to it!**_

Chapter 3

I woke up and went downstairs. I opened the fowl smelling rations and decided the garden is probably a better source of food. I opened the door and I looked out through the hot greenhouse's skylight. The night sky here was, just amazing. I can never remember the night sky on Earth, but maybe it's like this? I saw a shooting star go across the sky and landed somewhere... LANDED SOMEWHERE? I looked down at my hands, I was 13. I grabbed the lantern hanging from a hook and turned around, only to find a captain, Captain Relay. I suddenly was in the ship, we were firing down on something, a small ship. I remember this, it was that very night when I... I then was in the greenhouse again. WHY, why can't I remember everything? I leaned against the wall, put my face in my hands, and then I was there again. I was with Captain Relay, he was recruiting others, but something was off. And then I was in the greenhouse. I sighed and picked a "tomato". At least I could go to sleep with a full stomach.

* * *

I crumpled the two notes and closed the hatch of the fighter and got back in my "plane" that I flew to get here, even how much I WANT MY ROVER BACK, this one is faster. I grabbed the controls and began to ascend, then I noticed something. A figure was one my plane's roof. I don't know what it was at first, but then the figure sliced my hatch open with a sword. They still use swords? The figure forced the hatch open and my plane began to depressurize. I grabbed onto the open hatch of my plane, until the figure kicked me in the chest, knocking the breath out of me and sending me plummeting to the ground, from 10 kilometers! To put that better... 32808 FEET! I opened my parachute after a few seconds and stupidly knocked the breath out of me AGAIN. The figure shot my parachute and then, I was suddenly on the ground. I looked around and my heart sank to my feet. I looked up at the figure, she was tall and blonde, she had a snow suit on and... was holding the sword up to my face.

"By order of Captain Relay, I, Captain Kasher, will bring your head _on a platter_ to Captain Relay." She said still holding the sword up to my face.

"Wow, I am surprised people still used swords." I let my hand hover over my laser pistol, laser gun, thing that shoots lasers, it has many different names.

"It was a gift from Captain Relay." She pushed a button and a shield made of plasma appeared. The sword also shot out a wave of plasma, almost hitting me.

I shot my laser pistol at her, I set it to the stun feature and she fell to the ground. I brushed myself off and saw she dropped her teleporter. I am SO glad I don't have to drag her all the way back home since- I heard an explosion from the north. I am glad, because now I can't bring her back in my plane. Now I have NO vehicle. I sighed, set the teleporter to the coordinates of my prison, brig, jail cell room, that also has many names, but the one I am calling it now is Captain Kasher's new home.

* * *

When I FINALLY got home, Kasher was still asleep and Abby was too. I found a name tag on some of the stuff I scavenged from the escape pod. I guess I should tell her MY name. I wrote a note on a small piece of paper and put it on the desk in her room. I wrote

 _Dear Abby,_

 _I know your name, because I found a name tag in the escape pod. I just want to say, my name is Jacob._

 _-Jacob_

At least she won't ask me when she wakes up. I went over to the jail cell.

"So now your awake?" I asked her.

She didn't reply.

"Well enjoy your stay." I said sinisterly.

I turned around towards the door.

"Oh and if you ever get back to Captain Relay, tell him I said, SCREW YOU!" I added before I slammed the door.

* * *

I heard a slam in my dream, but that wasn't the point. I was running from something, I couldn't make out what it was, but I knew it was familiar. It chased me down to a dead end and then I jolted awake...

I read the note on my desk, put on clothes other than my uniform or space suit, and went downstairs. Jacob just exited the room he told me NEVER to enter. He went to his room and slammed that door too. I wonder what he's mad about?

* * *

 **Okay first off, WOW! I LOVE writing this story. And second, who is Captain Kasher? Why does Captain Relay hate Jacob? Who is Krela? So many questions. So many I know the answer to. :P And once again...**

tony22445

signing out...


End file.
